


All's Faire In Love And War

by Kermode, RadamaZard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Faire, First Meetings, Knight, Medieval, Miraculous secret santa 2018, Renaissance, Swordfighting, Swords, Tumblr, mlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermode/pseuds/Kermode, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadamaZard/pseuds/RadamaZard
Summary: When Nino and Adrien spend the day at a renaissance faire, the last thing Nino expects to find is love.





	All's Faire In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Miraculous Secret Santa 2018~. Check all the swaps out on tumblr at mlsecretsanta

The cap swiveled in place, coming to rest backwards on his head. Nino fiddled awkwardly with the arrow as he drew it back and raised it to his eye, knocking his glasses in the process. Beside him, Adrien let an arrow loose to hit the close range target dead on. Nino's feeble attempt, half blind, had the arrow careening into the ground ridiculously close to where he stood. 

“Practice?” Adrien offered with a slightly hopeful grimace, and Nino shook his head.

“Nah, man.” He hung up the bow before he managed to hurt anyone. “Think I'll stick to music. You get to keep the title of local athletic god, ‘kay?” 

Adrien laughed and finished his turn, each arrow piercing the target’s center ring perfectly. The two left the archery range to peruse the rest of the renaissance fair. Stalls and tents lined the field in neat rows, all sporting period themed wares, from intricately carved dragons to foam swords. There wasn't a coffee van in sight, but the mead was being poured by the goblet. Everything was authentic, sans the plague ridden citizens who were surprisingly well groomed. 

“Man, I wish we could've got dressed up,” Nino said as he pointed out an epically made costume. “Next year, right?” 

The blond glanced sidelong at his friend and offered a cringing smile. “You know what Father will think.” 

“Well he can go shove it. Or design you something,” Nino replied. “Can't even let his adult son dress himself! Rude.” 

Adrien laughed, a soulful chuckle that the world didn't hear enough of. “Maybe I'll get something with a hood,” he suggested. He glanced around them to find an example and pointed toward a cloaked figure barreling toward them. 

“Maybe then he won't see my face in any photographs, and people won't notice me,” the blond went on and waved to the woman who now came to a stop before them. Her hood was dropped as she beamed up say the two men with bright, glittering eyes. “Hey, Mari!” 

Marinette was engulfed in a hug by Adrien, Nino being quickly pulled into the fray for several long moments. When they parted, Nino managed to see the woman's outfit which happened to be perfectly tailored and authentic to some historical period he couldn't quite remember but knew from sight. 

“You look awesome, dude!” he exclaimed and gestured for Marinette to spin around, which she did happily to show off. “All you're missing is dirt! Here, I'll help ya!” 

“Don't you dare!” Marinette squealed and ran to hide behind Adrien, who erupted with laughter. Nino grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground to tease her with, and the two danced around the blond. 

This continued for a minute, the two laughing and screaming before Marinette grabbed Adrien by the waist and used him as a physical shield, and he was forced to stop the warfare before they messed up his clothes. His father would not have been pleased. 

“Okay! Okay! I give!” Nino exclaimed with a laugh, before finally letting the dirt fall through his fingers. As fun as playfully messing with Marinette was he didn’t want it to come at the cost of future outings with his best bro. “We’ll play nice, right Mar?”

A few seconds of silence stretched out between them, as Marinette stepped out from behind Adrien. Her face was schooled perfectly into the most neutral of expressions, and it wasn’t until she stood right in front of Nino that he realised just what she was getting at. Before he could even protest he was met with a face full of dirt and the victorious grin of his childhood friend.

“All’s fair in love and war, right?,” Marinette sang. “And you started the war the moment you threatened my hard work. This was seven hours of straight sewing, you know!”

At that Adrien couldn’t help but look impressed. His best record to date with a sewing machine was five minutes… and it ended in smoke. “Well it definitely paid off, you look incredible, Marinette.”

Oh, how her cheeks blossomed at that, and it took a good few moments to compose herself enough to be able to speak again. “Th-Thanks,” Marinette squeaked on out, before clearing her throat in the loudest manner possible. “Anyway… How long have you both been here? Have you done much yet?”

“Not long, maybe half an hour? Prince Charming over here had a photoshoot this morning and I had to wait on his pretty boy ass,” Nino playfully teased, earning him a well deserved elbow to the side. “Hey! Not my fault your dad’s an ass who makes his only child work on his day off.”

A slight sigh slipped passed Adrien’s lips. As much as he would love to defend his father here, it was hard to when the man seemingly had no mercy when it came to his son’s work schedule.

“We’ve only done the archery so far and looked around the place,” Adrien explained to his patiently waiting friend. How did Marinette always manage to keep that pretty smile of hers going? “There’s so much to do that it’s kind of overwhelming.”

With that said Marinette was suddenly glowing, and the boys watched in mild confusion as she seemed to practically vibrate with sudden excitement.

“I know just what you should do next then!” she declared, a wide smile pulling at her lips as she grabbed both Nino and Adrien by the hands. Inwardly, for just bit, she squealed in delight at holding the hand of the man who was sunshine incarnate. That was swiftly squashed down, at least for now. Right now she was far more focused on dragging her two friends towards what she was sure would be the highlight of the fair for them. Not only that, but for a certain someone who had been moaning to her not twenty minutes before about whiny, rude, sore losers who couldn’t stand having their asses handed to them.

But Nino and Adrien? They were sure to lose with grace. Plus part of Marinette couldn’t deny that she’d get just a smidge of satisfaction from seeing Nino land flat on his ass after his playful threats.

So it was with that thought in mind that she brought them right over to fenced off arena that was surrounded by an excited crowd. Marinette pulled them through, until they came up to the gates.

“A good morning, sir knight!” she called on out, catching the attention of the sole figure who stood within the arena. “I've found thee a challenger!” 

“That's not the correct use of thee…” Adrien mumbled beneath his breath but no one heard him.

With that said she gently pushed Nino forward without warning, earning a yelp from the suddenly wide eyed man as he found himself past the safety of the fence.

Nino swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. His eyes roamed over the larger than life figure before him. 

Chainmail encompassed the knight, armour plates were both protective and rather intimidating to the unarmed Nino. The knight raised his sword and swished it in a figure eight motion between them. The blade came far too close for Nino’s liking. He took a step backward into his friends with a tiny squeak. 

“Come one, Neens!” Marinette tried to encourage him as both she and Adrien nudged him forward again. “Promise it'll be fun!” 

“Dunno what's fun about losing a limb!” he replied in disdain as the knight retreated with clanking metal to the sword display behind him. 

“The ones we will be using,” came a new voice, booming across the field. It was deep and raucous and had Nino's attention instantly. “Will be foam. I do not intend to spear you, squire.” 

“With that voice, you can spear me any day,” Nino muttered to himself. The giggles from behind him had his face blooming red.

There was no emotion shown from the knight, whose face was covered with the feather adorned helmet. Nino wasn't sure if he'd heard or not, but was pleased there was no reaction to embarrass him more. 

Marinette nudged him forward suddenly, and he stumbled right up to face the knight, who held out a realistic looking mock weapon. 

“Does the squire wish to forfeit?” the knight asked in the seconds that passed of Nino only staring at the sword. “Are thou but a knave?” 

Nino blinked at the knight for a moment then turned to Adrien in confusion. “Was that an insult?” 

“Little bit.” 

“Dunno what that means, sir Feather Hat,” Nino replied to the knight as he turned back and took the sword. “But I'm not… whatever a knave is. I think. “ 

He raised the sword. 

“Maiden!” the knight crowed out to Marinette, who rushed forward to take her position between them with a handkerchief lifted. 

“Three touches of the sword to any body part and you lose,” she explained loudly for the audience and Nino alike. “Sir Knight has never lost. Good luck to thee.” 

The handkerchief was dropped and the knight advanced with a speed Nino hadn't expected. He never had the chance to react before the foam was slapping against his arm with an echo, and the audience laughed and cheered. 

“One to Sir Knight! Continue!” 

Nino knew to jump this time. He darted back from the knight, who now lumbered toward him. It was then that Nino realised the knight was at a disadvantage. His arms were fast but to move around the arena he was much slower than Nino. Which meant Nino could outrun the knight… but not outswing him. 

Nino kept moving, circling the area as the knight followed with heavy steps and trod a ring in to the grass below. 

“Smart, knave,” the knight called out. 

“Still don't know what that is, dude!” 

The knight laughed, deep and throaty that had Nino just slightly weak at the knees. There was nothing malicious in the laugh, it was goading, teasing; and that alone had Nino wanting to prove himself. 

It seemed the knight never took his gaze from Nino. He couldn't be sure, all Nino could see was a slit in the helmet and shadows behind it. Just as Nino was trying to see the knight's face, the clanging of armour made him realise his mistake. The knight was charging for him, a grunt sounded as the sword came down from above.

Nino ducked and closed his eyes on instinct. A gasp ran through the crowd and Nino looked up. He'd raised his sword just in time to stop the attack, but it wasn't enough. The knight took his chance and swung the blade around, catching Nino's side. 

The audience cheered again. The knight backed away. Nino stood, a frown on his features. 

“Two to Sir Knight!” Marinette called out. “Naught to the challenger! Continue!” 

Nino took the chance to turn his cap back, the brim sitting against his neck as he raised the sword again. He held it aloft with two hands, and bent his knees into a stance he'd often seen in movies. 

The knight let out booming laughter and the crowd joined in. 

“Rude!” Nino scolded. As the knight bent over, glove on his stomach, laughing. Nino took the chance while the other was distracted.

He let out a guttural scream as he sprinted forward. The knight twisted around, too late, and was caught over the shoulder by Nino's sword. 

“Yeah!” the brunet cried out and jumped for joy. He'd made a hit! He was on the scoreboard! Which was apparently not as supportive as he'd thought she would be.

“Boo!” Marinette heckled, and the crowd joined in. The only cheering came from Adrien. 

“What the heck, guys?!” Nino demanded of the crowd. 

Marinette came up to him, an apologetic smile on her lips. “It's just part of the act,” she promised in a whisper and Nino nodded. 

“Not cool! I'm the underdog!” Nino called out to the audience. “I'm the one you should be rooting for!” 

“Do not presume to tell me who I should root for, knave,” the knight's voice suddenly spoke, loud and booming and far too close for a quick enough reaction. A metallic arm slipped around Nino, holding his arms against his body and that body against the knight's armoured chest. His sword hung uselessly. The knight lowered his voice to a strange, almost feminine tone. “Mari says you can act?” 

Nino glanced up at Marinette and saw her encouraging the crowd to cheer for the knight. How had he not realised already she'd planned this? Nino nodded minutely, then struggled for show. He was starting to understand how much of the entire faire was staged for the experience. 

“So do you think you could BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!” The second half of the question was boomed out for the audience to hear, and Nino held back a laugh. He squirmed in the knight's hold.

“I'd rather die!” Nino replied loudly, and people gasped.

“Cool, thanks dude,” the knight went on, softly once more. The words they chose to use made Nino's stomach fill with butterflies. “If that is what thou wishes! What do ye subjects think?!” 

As the crowd became louder and louder, demanding Nino's death, the young man whispered once more to the knight. “If you agree to a date, I'll be as dramatic as heck.” 

There was a pause filled with distant voices. The knight's sword was raised to Nino’s neck. “Deal,” the knight whispered, then addressed the people again. “Any fair maiden, I suggest you avert thy pretty gaze. This is not a scene for the faint of heart!” 

The foam blade was drawn across Nino's neck, and the man let out a sputtering sound, choking on the imaginary wound. Gasps rang out as the knight dropped him and stepped back. Nino fell to his knees and clutched his neck, even taking a second to grab his red hat and hold it to his neck. 

He began to croak out words, pained but loud enough to be heard. “Tell… my love… I failed...her…!” 

Then he collapsed against the grass with one last dying heave of breath. Silence followed as Marinette rushed over to Nino to check on him. He offered her a subtle wink from the ground. 

“He's dead!” she cried and ran to the knight. She took his hand and lifted it into the air. “I present to ye, thou winner! Sir Knight remains undefeated!” 

“Still not the right use,” Adrien chuckled to himself but joined in the applause. 

The knight basked in the applause before he strode over to Nino's form. He bent to inspect his foe.

“Cool if I pick you up like you're dead?” he whispered, and Nino offered a tiny thumbs up. A moment later and the knight heaved Nino over his shoulder.

The crowd was obviously impressed, and the knight waved to them before he strode away. Nino played dead, all while trying not to lose his cool over how strong the knight was. 

They left the field and entered a tent that sat just behind the weapons. The knight set Nino down gently. He was dizzy from being upside down and the knight steadied him in strong arms. 

“Give them all a minute to leave and you can go,” the knight explained and began to slip his gloves off. He turned from Nino to put his armour on a table. The helmet was removed and Nino stood a little straighter, waiting to see the knight's face… Which was still under a chainmail hood. The knight retrieved a very modern drink bottle and chugged a good half of the water in one go. Then he turned and dropped the hood. “Still want that date, dude?” 

Nino really didn't know what he'd expected. Not the laughing eyes like antique silver, or the full lipped smirk pulled up in one corner. Certainly not messy curls that cascaded around the knight's beautifully flushed face, obviously falling out of the hair tie from hours inside the suit. He definitely hadn't expected the hourglass figure of a woman as she removed the plates of armour chainmail, leaving her in breaches and a modern singlet. Without the extra height of the helmet, she stood only as tall as him.

She snickered softly at the lack of reply and took another drink. “Forget knave,” she teased. “Thou art as fragile as a petal on a summer breeze.”

That shocked Nino out of his stupor. “Rude,” he announced, laughing and flushed. “True. But rude.” 

Her smirk turned into a smile and she held out her hand. “I'm Alya, not really a knight.” 

“Yeah, don't you gotta be knighted or something for that?” Nino asked in reply and took her hand, assuming she wanted to shake. She didn't. Instead she turned his hand over and bent to kiss his knuckles briefly. 

“Not to kick your arse, I don't,” Alya replied, satisfied as his face burned. “Do you have a name, fair maiden?” 

He sputtered for words. “Maiden?” 

“Problem?” Alya asked as she straightened. Nino quickly shook his head.

“No way. Maiden it is,” he agreed. He probably would have agreed to just about anything she suggested. “But most people call me Nino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why haven't I updated my other fics recently? I got a job! A job I really love! Finally!!! I'm now a community support worker, working with elderly and disabled people in their homes. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated, it took all of my spare time to write this just before the deadline tomorrow. My other stories will be updated soon~. Got one you want me to update first? Let me know!


End file.
